The invention relates to an infinitely variable cone pulley gear comprising an endless transmitting element such as a belt or chain running between two pairs of conical discs, one of these on a driving shaft and the other one on a driven shaft. At least on disc of each pair is slidable in axial direction on its shaft and hydraulic means are provided which produce and control an axial pressure on the slideable cones so as to adjust themselves automatically in dependence of the torque transmitted by the driving shaft to the driven shaft. The infinitely variable cone pulley gear shall be named hereinafter a variator.
The variator further comprises a hydraulic service line adapted to receive a pressure fluid such as oil from a suitable source under pressure and to distribute the pressure to both cone pairs to be pressurized.